Eleonora vs Scar
Episode 3 Eleonora (Nominated by BlaketheTabby) vs Scar (Nominated by Ultimatelifeform) Description Swordswoman vs Beast. Will the warriorress tame the beast or will the beast strike her down? Intro A portal appeared and Eleonora landed on her backside Eleonora: Ow... that hurt! Huh..? where am I? (Looks around and realizes she is in Africa in a deserted wasteland) Nala appears Nala: My are you alright? Eleonora: Yeah I'm fine Where am I? Nala: You are in the pride lands ruled by Scar. Eleonora: Scar? Who is he? Nala: Scar is the new ruler of the Pride lands and he has also captured Simba and there's nothing we can do to save him Eleonora: Maybe I can free him. Nala: Wait you will? Eleonora: Yeah but first where will I find this Scar? Nala: He is located at the top of pride rock. Please do what you can to stop him. Elen: Don't worry I'll do what I can to end his rule. Eleonora heads to Pride Rock Until she was encountered by the Hyenas Banzai: Well, well, well what do we have here? A young cub lost her way in the wasteland? Eleonora: What? Talking Hyenas? Shinzai: Yes, That's right and let me guess... you came to rescue Simba am I right? Eleonora: Well yes I am here to free him. But I never seen him before Ed: (Laughs maniacally) Banzai: You never seen him!? Jeez what dimwitted cub you are- (Looks closely) Wait a minute- your not a cub your a human! Shinzai: I guess we got the wrong cub. But we better take her to Scar Eleonora: Scar? (He must be the opponent Nala told me about.) Eleonora: YOU! (Points sword at the Banzai) take me to this Scar creature or you will be sliced by my aero blade. Banzai: Ugh..! Fine... Scar is resting in his den. Scar: It's so good to be king again and this time I captured the great Simba Simba: You won't get away with this? Scar: Oh really and who is going to stop me? Eleonora: I will! Scar and Simba (Looks behind them and notices Eleonora standing in front of them) Scar: Oh my what do we have? Simba: (Who is that? is she a foreigner?) Eleonora: My name is Eleonora, War maiden of the wind. And I am here to take you down Scar! Scar: You take me down? Ha! You know that is not happening. Eleonora: Oh it is happening and you know it Kitty Freak. Scar: (Angered) What did you say? Eleonora: Yeah you heard me! Scar: Well then I will have to you some manners. Eleonora: Alright Bring it on Kitty-kat. Eleonora *thoughts* "Let's take him down Arifar!" HERE WE GOOOOO!!!! Scar charges at Eleonora but she summons a tornado that knocks scar down. Scar: GRRR!! You'll pay for that... Now DIE!!!! Eleonora: Arifar... A wind barrier appears knocking Scar back. Scar: Cheap trick girl. but... (Leaps onto Eleonora Eleonora successfully dodges it. Eleonora: C'mon is that the best you got kitty? Scar: Gotcha... Scar pounces and scratches Eleonora Eleonora: Not bad. Scar: Now... DIE!!!! Eleonora Huh! (Pushed off the cliff by Scar) Scar: Hmph. Not even a challenge... (walks away Eleonora: I am not finished yet! Scar looks back shocked at Eleonora's flight ability Scar: WHAT? Your Flying?! Eleonora: That's right. and now for my specialty (charges her wind blade) Tear asunder the wind and all who stand in my path! LEY ADMOS!!!!! (Shoots a wind projectile at Scar) Scar: GRAAAH! (heavily breathing) You'll p-pay for this... Eleonora: Face it kitty (Charges her wind blade) Its... OVER! Scar: (Slashed by the wind sword and falls off a cliff) NOOOOOO!!!!! Eleonora: (Heavily breathing) I did it... Banzai: I don't believe it! Scar's been defeated bya mere human!! Shinzai: T-That's impossible!! Banzai: Let's retreat while we can! (Hyenas retreat) Eleonora looks back and runs to Simba. Elen: Are you alright? Simba: Yes Thank you for saving me. But who are you and who sent you here? Eleonora: My name is Eleonora, War Maiden of the wind and Nala sent me here to take down Scar and it was easy no problem. Simba: She did? and also how were you able to fly? Eleonora: I have Aero Magic. It allows me to create wind based attacks. Simba: That's amazing! A portal appears Eleonora: Well I gotta get going I have to assist Tigre in the upcoming war see you later. Simba: Good luck oh and I have a proposal Elen: What is it? Simba: Maybe some time you can come here once in a while. Elen: That's sounds great! Well gotta go! Simba: Thanks again Eleonora: (Jumps through the portal.) This Matchups winner is... Eleonora!!!!! Den: Holy hell that was amazing! Stay tuned because 2 users are going to settle this. By having a Pokemon Battle! Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Male VS Female Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Densetsu1999 Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series